


Three is Certainly (Too Much) Company

by OfficeLeviathan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeLeviathan/pseuds/OfficeLeviathan
Summary: The Warrior of Light, K'yoh Strife is eager to bring his boyfriend home to his old flame. There are only two problems with this plan- one, Aymeric does not know G'raha is going to meet with them and two-K'yoh's proposal for an exclusive relationship with the three of them deeply shocks the Knight Commander.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia/Warrior of Light/Aymeric De Borel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Three is Certainly (Too Much) Company

Amidst the blowing winds and the harsh cold, Aymeric waited. He drew his arms to his chest, wearing the finest Alpine coat and the nicest Ishgardian garb his coin could buy. Those who saw him in the street spared a passing glance and often a smile. He would smile and wave back politely, no matter how awkward. He had not intended to be out here waiting this long; but for the Warrior of Light, Aymeric found he had patience for just about anything.

'Just about', being the operative phrase.

''I have much to say to you! The first of many of those things being that I am terribly sorry my journey took so long! I had to slay some fiends before coming to see you.'' K'yoh Strife was bubbly as usual, tail in the air and eyes alight with excitement. Aymeric found his joy was infectious, managing a genuine smile.

''Not to worry, my friend. Full glad am I to know you are safe and well. You know that I was willing to wait as long as it took.'' Aymeric was normally not one for public displays of affection, but at the moment he was so thoroughly overjoyed to see K'yoh that he found himself resting a large hand over the man's small cheek. K'yoh's tail flicked and his eyes became much brighter, like a child witnessing their first Starlight.

''Before we take our leave to your Estate, there is something I must tell you...and someone I would like you to meet.''

Aymeric blinked for a moment with a dazed expression, ''Someone you should like me to meet? Very well! By all means, introduce me.''

He had an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach, however. As if Aymeric knew this introduction would be of significant importance.

G'raha Tia was of  _ indeed _ , significant importance. He had been late to take his leave from the airship as he had chosen to remain behind for a moment and give aid to an airsick child.

''Sorry! So sorry.'' G'raha raced to the both of them, tail swishing behind him. Despite being a traveler, G'raha was not entirely fond of cold. He much preferred balmy days best spent underneath the shade of a tree to the nights of shivering indoors beneath blankets. Being thoroughly out of his element, it took a little longer to catch up to K'yoh's measure of swiftness.

''Aymeric, I would like you to meet G'raha Tia.'' K'yoh held his hands out in gesture to the red-headed Miqo'te.

''Ser Aymeric, of Ishgard! What an honor it is to meet you!'' G'raha bowed his head out of respect, face as red as his hair.

''Likewise,'' Aymeric replied coolly, unsure how to take this quite yet, ''come, we shall speak at my Estate. The snows are quite vicious today and 'twould seem our guest is not particularly having a good time of it.''

''You are too kind, Ser.'' G'raha sighed with relief, eager to get some warmth into his aching joints.

''Think nothing of it.'' He spoke politely, waving the two of them down the streets. G'raha stayed right at K'yoh's side, carmine eyes alive with wonder as he admired the architecture. Aymeric held the door open for them both, trying his best to remain calm. But he was not a fool...he had known K'yoh for years. He had seen the emptiness in his gaze when they coupled the first time. Theirs had not been a flame started from love, but empty passion. He was searching for something...and Aymeric could see from the way his freckled love watched G'raha, this was it. He knew this day would come...but why did the mere thought of it now being wrenched from his grasp bring him such sorrow?

At the table they sat, K'yoh taking a few layers of clothing from G'raha so he could sit in comfortable bliss by the fire. Aymeric looked away as the affectionate pair shared a head bunt. Not only had their love been spurred on by the wrong motivations, but they were not of the same race. There were advantages to being with G'raha that K'yoh would not have with him. Namely, there would be no slander for two male Miqo'te to be mates. Were they to couple, or bond... there would need not be a reason for secrecy. However, a Miqo'te and Elezen was quite a rare pairing, and already they received strange looks from fellow Ishgardians. Not that Aymeric genuinely cared what the populace thought, but his fear was for K'yoh to suffer because of it. The thought plagued him...perhaps it would be kinder to simply release him? Aymeric rested his arms upon the glossy table surface, staring at his reflection in the shiny mahogany for just a moment.

''I know what this appears to be,'' K'yoh fumbled a little over his words, clearly nervous, ''but I have a proposition for you, if you will only listen.''

''I am listening, my Warrior.'' He had not meant for  _ my  _ to sound so possessive, but it would seem there were ways in which Ser Aymeric could still surprise himself.

''Before you and I met, I had already been with G'raha. He was the one I spoke of.'' K'yoh was referring to their third escapade together, when they had met in Aymeric's chambers after Haurchefant's passing. Their coupling had been aggressive; full of fire and teeth and nails in smooth skin. It was born out of desperation and driven by a need to feel something other than grief. K'yoh had shed tears afterward and he wept a long time, confessing to Aymeric the story of his first love.

Aymeric nodded, blood cold and heart full of ache. He could recall the pain so obvious upon K'yoh's face as if it were yesterday.

''I see...I am glad to see you have found each other.'' The words continued to come harsher than he expected and Aymeric found he could not fully control it any longer. K'yoh had not missed it that time, ears immediately folding down.

''The problem is that...well, I care for you. I cannot will my feelings away for either of you, I simply cannot.''

''That is quite a predicament,'' Aymeric held tightly to his own elbows, ''and how do you predict we solve this?''

''My proposition is selfish and I am well aware. I care for you both. I don't wish to carry the burden of choice.''

''Ah. So you mean to court us both.'' He wasn't sure how he felt about that; having to share K'yoh with another.

''When you say it that way, it sounds so...scandalous.'' K'yoh wrinkled his nose, ''I just mean that...I care for you both deeply. I think it would be a shame to give either of you up. However, I understand this is not an easy choice to make and...well, I know 'tis selfish to ask.''

A horrible, gnawing void of silence filled the room. G'raha, who could obviously feel negotiations failing was absentmindedly fidgeting with the bands on his arms. K'yoh had insisted he not be present during the talk, but G'raha had begged as he wanted desperately to be a part of something so important for them. Not only that, but he wanted to offer his love some token of comfort should anything go awry. The thought of his Warrior returning to him, still cold from the snows and aching of a broken heart was too much to bear.

''I will need time to think on this. The proposal is quite literally out of nowhere.''

''Ah...I do understand. I am sorry about bringing this upon you so suddenly.'' K'yoh's ears flattened. He always hated Miqo'te mannerisms-the position of his ears and tail would tell all of his emotional secrets. It was utterly humiliating.

''Do not be. I trust Fortemps Manor is still available to you?'' Aymeric had not let a single thing betray his emotions, remaining poised and collected.

''I believe so.'' K'yoh tried not to sound so disheartened. It wasn't as if he had expected everything to be perfect right from the jump, but suddenly being refused shelter at his Estate in the middle of a storm was harsh and unexpected. G'raha immediately took his coats back, desperate to keep himself busy and out of their way.

''I suggest you seek them out while I am given time to debate this.''

''I see. Well....we shall be on our way then, Ser Aymeric.'' K'yoh had not called him, 'Ser' in so long. The sudden formality was biting and the Elezen forced himself to keep composure. G'raha bit his tongue, hands wringing with anxiety as K'yoh slid layer after layer back onto him.

''Farewell, Warrior of Light.'' Aymeric closed his eyes as they stood behind him, fists clenched. K'yoh stepped back out into the swirling storm with G'raha, their hands tightly clasped together.

''You have my deepest sympathy, K'yoh.'' G'raha bunted his lover's cheek, partially to keep warm but also as a means of comfort. K'yoh nestled his face against G'raha's auburn hair.

''I knew there was a possibility he may not take it well. This, however? Are your joints feeling alright?'' K'yoh knew G'raha was still recuperating from his body's disuse while resting and his time as Crystal Exarch. If it was not the onslaught of painful memories draining him, it was the chronic muscle pain he had been handling for weeks now.

''Yes...a little painful, but they shall be alright.''

''I swear, I will help relieve their tension tonight. Edmont will not suffer us to stay in the cold.'' He held his lover close, their tails flicking in perfect synchronization.

True to his word, Edmont ushered them inside with all of the insistence of a doting Father, closing the door behind them quickly.

''K'yoh, what in Halone's name brings you to us during such a storm? Everyone with good sense has decided to retire indoors.''

''We just thought we would come for a visit!'' K'yoh lied smoothly, grinning. His magnanimity never ceased to amaze G'raha; even after such an uncomfortable meeting with someone he so greatly loved, he stayed silent to what was sure to be causing him pain out of respect for Aymeric. His admiration for K'yoh only grew in that moment.

''In the middle of a blizzard? Only you, Son.'' Edmont laughed, shaking his head, ''my, and who is this you have brought with you? I don't believe we have met. Edmont De Fortemps.''

G'raha was a little embarrassed because  _ of course  _ he knew who Edmont was. In fact, one of his favorite books on the subject of the Warrior of Light had been the Heavensward Memoirs. Not that he would ever tell him that, of course.

''Ah, um...G'raha. G'raha Tia.'' He blanked on his own name, scratching the side of his chin with flattened ears.

''He has just formally joined with Scions, though we have known each other for a very long time.'' K'yoh beamed at G'raha, his teeth peeking out just slightly. His lover flushed, looking away shyly.

''Wonderful. Always good to meet more Scions. I shall have the Manservants get a nice, roaring fire going for you. The both of you look dreadfully cold.''

G'raha was grateful and relieved to be lounging on the hearth not long after, a warm mug in his hand. K'yoh worked over the sore and aching muscles in his back, feeling just how tightened from stress and tension they had been.

''Raha, you need to pay more attention to the muscle strain.''

''I do my best!'' G'raha huffed into his hot chocolate, ''my body does not seem to like the cold.''

''With any luck, we will not be here much longer.'' K'yoh pressed his face to G'raha's back. The auburn haired male looked back and gently reached back, nestling a hand in soft blonde locks.

''I still have hope, my Champion. He told you he would think on it; that is a much more improved answer then no.''

''Yes, and then he promptly uninvited us from dinner and a warm room to walk in a storm in the hope Fortemps Manor would be kind enough to take us in.'' K'yoh groaned into G'raha's shoulder. He may have been a little overdramatic, but he was quite disheartened by Aymeric's coldness.

''If I may...?''

''You may.'' K'yoh nodded weakly as G'raha turned to face him and took the other man into his arms.

''I know of his importance to you. Ishgard is much like a home to you and Aymeric is the candle in the window greeting your arrival every time,'' G'raha breathed softly like a gentle breeze, breath tickling the tips of K'yoh's ears and making them flick, ''I do not dare take his place. If you feel so strongly for-''

''Do not finish that sentence.'' K'yoh pressed his finger to G'raha's lips. The other Miqo'te scowled, playfully nipping the offered finger.

''I was merely making a suggestion.''

''At your expense. Which you  _ always _ do. I do not want to choose between you...and I have lost you once already. I will not lose you again.'' K'yoh's eyes glistened in the light of the fire, full of determination and love. G'raha sighed, well and truly stuck.

''So you wish and so shall it be. I just do not want this to be something you regret in the years to come.''

''Bite your tongue, G'raha Tia. Never in all my years of life will I ever regret you.'' G'raha flushed with a sigh. Such flowery words would surely be the death of him.

''And I, you.''

''I only wish he could understand where the truth of my heart lies. I know that it will not be easy, having to share his bed with myself as well as you...''

''Elezen are much more reserved, specifically those of Ishgard. Such a thing would invite scandal, and I am sure he is wont to avoid any harm coming to you.''

''You make a good point, albeit a frustrating one,'' K'yoh growled, ''I am the Warrior of Light...I can take care of myself. Yet, my lovers always make choices _ for _ me.''

''We choose to do these things because you do enough for Eorzea and the whole of the world. You are our hero, and you take care of so many. Others must also take care of you.'' With those words, G'raha planted a kiss to the blonde's forehead, holding him in a tight embrace.

''Perhaps if you sing him a song and whisper in his ear your beautiful poetry, he will surely love you. Then we shall  _ both  _ be madly in love with you and he shall have no choice.'' K'yoh proclaimed in a sing-song voice before he rolled onto his side on the hearth. G'raha sighed and laid with him.  _ An utterly ridiculous notion. He is interested in you, not I. _

The days passed in a horrible blur. K'yoh could not bear the thought of traveling with Aymeric's unanswered question still hanging in the air. Be that as it may, G'raha was not necessarily enjoying their very frigid stay in the icy city. On top of this, Amyeric had not so much as spoken a word since that fateful night and it was very clearly weighing heavily upon K'yoh's mind. G'raha agonized over it, watching his lover stare into the fire with a far away expression; the same one he would get occasionally in Norvrandt. He realized upon the fifth morning that he would have to do something. Otherwise, he feared Aymeric may continue to avoid the topic at hand and K'yoh may sit and muse over it for eternity.

When Aymeric heard the knock upon his door the fifth morning he had gone without addressing them, he was not wholly surprised to be greeted by K'yoh.

''Ah. What can I-''

''G'raha is missing! I cannot find him anywhere and he will not respond to link pearl. Aymeric,  _ please. _ '' K'yoh pleaded, eyes slightly rimmed red. When the Warrior of Light pleaded with him so desperately, he found he could not say no. Without another word, he dropped all iciness, slid his Alpine coat on once more and followed K'yoh out the door.

Frantically K'yoh ran from place to place around the streets of Ishgard, asking questions about a red-headed Miqo'te with bright sanguine eyes. Aymeric made several inquiries, finally hearing testimony from a witness mentioning he had left the Jeweled Crozier that morning.

''Ah, yes! Polite Miqo'te, very friendly. He asked about our stock of Azure roses. When I mentioned we hadn't been able to receive any in quite a while due to the dangerous manner of beasts near the location, he swore to bring me back some.'' A florist in the Crozier responded with a friendly smile.

'' _ G'raha. _ '' K'yoh sighed, rubbing his temple. Of course he would go missing attempting some romantic gesture.

''Come. We should see that he is alright. The snows will still be deep after the storm and he does not seem to be fond of cold.''

''Worse than that, Aymeric. Much worse. His joints have been causing him great discomfort since we came to Coerthas. This is my fault...Should anything happen to him, I am fully to blame.'' K'yoh covered his face in shame, seized by panic.

''We will find him, K'yoh. I swear to you. But you must remain calm and grip tightly to your sanity. He is a warrior himself, is he not?'' Aymeric said evenly, gently resting his hands upon the Miqo'te's shoulders. K'yoh nodded slowly, taking a deep breath.

''R-right. You are right.''

''The patch I mentioned to him was in Western Coerthas, near the Dusk Vigil.'' Aymeric nodded at the man and thanked him politely before leading the very distraught Warrior of Light down to the exit for Western Coerthas.

K'yoh was about to race off before Aymeric had even arranged a chocobo for them. Aymeric had never really seen this side of K'yoh before and it gave him pause for thought. Could he ever remember a time when the Warrior had thrown all logic aside to blind desperation (aside from some of their more risque adventures together)? As they rode to the Dusk Vigil, K'yoh in front and desperately scanning the horizon for any sign of G'raha...Aymeric could not help but let his mind wander.

As the pair approached, K'yoh let out a relieved sigh upon seeing G'raha stooped low in the snow, collecting an armful of deep blue roses. The bodies of slain wolves lay strewn about the snow, the staff at his back still glowing just a touch. He stopped, looking up to see them bringing the Chocobo to a halt. The look on K'yoh's face said he was in trouble.

The Warrior of Light raced to him and knocked the roses right out of his hand before securely wrapping his arms around G'raha.

''I told you to never vanish on me again! Why can you not tell me when you are leaving?? Or where you are going to!?''

''I did not wish to wake you..'' G'raha felt horribly guilty, pressing his face into his lover's neck.

''Foolish! You could have been hurt...! Or...or lost...'' K'yoh stammered, finding his rage quelling as his relief was surging through him.

''My deepest apologies, my Champion. I truly did not mean to cause you such panic...'' He whispered softly, rubbing K'yoh's back.

''Your link pearl would not even work...''

''Ah! I must have left it...'' G'raha tugged on his ear, pink with embarrassment.

''Raha, you have the pearl for a reason! Please use it, or I shall not hesitate to contact Tataru.''

''Yes...! I swear to you, I will. I shall take it everywhere, and I will not leave in such a manner again.''

''Good.'' K'yoh huffed, ''Why are you gathering roses? For me?''

''Oh, I...'' G'raha struggled to form the words, ''I had thought to bring one to Aymeric. However, the stall manager informed me they no longer had any. He looked desperate, mentioning his sales had plummeted. I thought I might help him, then.''

''A rose...For me?''

''For him?'' K'yoh and Aymeric exchanged glances as G'raha bent to grab one of the delicate flowers. Wide, lovely midnight blue petals atop a dark green stem lined with only a few ruby thorns.

''Yes...I understand you may be entirely unsure how to feel about all of this. I myself had some...reservations. The idea of sharing my time with K'yoh was alarming, but I agreed. I agreed mainly for his sake, but I confess...in reading about you and your exploits, I found many of the same things I enjoyed about K'yoh...to be in  _ you,  _ as well. I myself am no hero among men. I have made my fair share of mistakes and I am prone to fumbling still. However...should you accept this proposal...I am willing to open my heart to you as well. Offering a favor is something Ishgardians do upon courting...yes?'' G'raha held to Aymeric a single azure rose. The Knight had many experiences with young men and women seeking his affection, however not one of them had offered him a flower. It was not custom between Elezens for the male to receive such a thing. Even knowing that, Aymeric was truly touched by the gesture. He stared at the favor in shock for a moment before gently taking it, mindful of the thorns.

''I am no fool, G'raha. In my time to think of it since he spoke with me that night, I have realized...I have no true claim to K'yoh's heart. He has never belonged to me. He has belonged to the whole of Eorzea, mayhaps. As the Warrior of Light, he is bound by such things. But his heart has never truly been mine. We have shared a bed, but he has loved you for all the time he has been under my care.''

''Aymeric...'' K'yoh said gently, resting a hand on his arm.

''If I am to speak plain, 'tis the truth. G'raha has given you the light back in your eyes. Even I could not achieve that.''

''You may be correct that I was in love with G'raha the while...but you have since earned a claim to my heart as well. You, who carried me all the way to Ishgard to see I received only the best care while I slept...and you, who trusted me to be at your side for the times no one else could have been. You have stood by me, Eorzea, the Scions... Believe me when I say I have thought this through and through and would not have suggested such a thing had I not wholly believed it to be true.''

Aymeric's eyes cast downward to the rose in his fingers, then to look between the two Miqo'te standing and waiting for an answer.

''I have no idea how to be in love with one man, let alone the Warrior of Light, yet let alone  _ Warrior of Light and a Scion. _ '' Aymeric spoke openly and honestly, the other two waiting with baited breath. ''However...no one has ever gifted me something so sweet. I will not lie and say 'twas not thoughtful. Let it be known I am not wont to give up in times of hardship. I have fought dragons, heretics and dug this city out of a thousand year pall of darkness. If I can manage all of that then surely, for the sake of you both I can at least attempt?''

''You truly mean that?'' K'yoh tilted his head, ears flicking. Aymeric gave a slow nod and the smile that spread across K'yoh's face made his answer worth all of the trouble it was no doubt about to cause for all involved.

''It will not be perfect. The both of you will be kept busy and we may not often see each another. Your duties lie beyond Coerthas, typically. However...when you return to Ishgard, my Estate will always be open to you.'' K'yoh felt his heart lift with joy, though he knew there would be trials ahead. G'raha nodded with a soft smile, suddenly feeling bashful.

''Thank you...from the bottom of my heart.'' K'yoh sighed with relief.

''Do not thank me just yet. This is a perilous road we have chosen to walk. Come, let us return to the city and I shall have something warm made for us. G'raha looks as if he may faint.'' G'raha's ears flattened and K'yoh gave a little laugh, attempting to warm his fellow Scion.

_ Great Halone, will I have much to tell Lucia. Life in Ishgard shall never be the same.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the commission!


End file.
